Biomedical research institutions in Oregon are outstanding, and are prepared for a major expansion in[unreadable] clinical/translational investigation. We propose to form the Oregon Clinical and Translational Science Institute[unreadable] (OCTSI). The OCTSI will fundamentally change biomedical research to create a vibrant academic home for[unreadable] clinical/translational investigation. It will leverage existing strengths and remove barriers to the pace and[unreadable] growth of research. At the heart of the OCTSI is a robust partnership between Oregon Health & Science[unreadable] University (OHSU) and Kaiser Permanente's Center for Health Research (KPCHR) that brings together a[unreadable] strong biomedical research university and an innovative practice-based research center associated with a[unreadable] large patient population. The collaboration provides unique opportunities for expansion across the spectrum[unreadable] of human investigation, and sets the stage for major advances in human health.[unreadable] Transformation of clinical and translational research in Oregon is enhanced by: Robust institutional support for the OCTSI, manifest by significant administrative change as well as the commitment of substantial financial and space resources; Academic faculties at OHSU and KPCHR that fully support the OCTSI initiative and the development of a[unreadable] strong, multidisciplinary OCTSI leadership team; Merging of resources to form a coordinated infrastructure for clinical/translational research; Strong ties to the community and the involvement of the region in the human research agenda.[unreadable] We have identified three major goals for the OCTSI, and propose far-reaching, explicit and feasible[unreadable] approaches to achieve them. We will 1) Create an academic home (the OCTSI) specifically devoted to the[unreadable] discipline of clinical/translational research, 2) Nurture a new cadre of highly-trained, interdisciplinary[unreadable] investigators through a strong, diverse educational curriculum, 3) Create a "Research Commons" - a[unreadable] coordinated infrastructure of core research tools that greatly expands research opportunities and provides a[unreadable] unified, effective means for their access.[unreadable] There are particular opportunities to accelerate progress in pediatric and child health, community based[unreadable] research, and human genetics.